Never in a Million Years
by FakeCubicZirconium
Summary: My first song fic song Never in a Million Years by Cara Dillon.   Summary would ruin the surprise.


My first song fic

Song - Never in a Million Years

By – Cara Dillon

Enjoy

Never in a Million Years

Reba sat on the couch with the TV on but she wasn't paying attention to what was on. Her mind kept taking her back to when Brock would hold her as they watched her favorite show or a new movie. She wished they could be there again. She always put up a front of anger towards him and it was true she was angry but she new that if he asked she would take him back in a heart beat.

If you want me I'll be at your door  
And if you need me I'll be by your side  
Cos every day is a long winding road  
And I'll always be here don't you know 

She always asked herself why he left, why he felt the need for someone else in the first place, then she wondered if he truly meant it when he said he thought he made a mistake.

I wonder why, I wonder why, I wonder why  
I always try, I wonder why, I wonder why

he would poop in and she had to fight to not cry when he would talk about his marriage problems or what he was gonna do that week or asking if it was alright if Jake could come over. She would say a sharp comment or sarcastic words to hide her heart.

Every time I look at you I feel the blues  
Can't hide the pain inside  
No-one ever told me that my heart could break a hundred-thousand times

At night she would cry herself to sleep and even when she was dating she just couldn't go through with it. They weren't Brock and he is who she wanted who she fell in love with all those years ago. So each night the tears would slowly break down her heart.

Never in a million years I thought the tears could break a heart of stone  
If you need me let me know 

One day Brock came in and told Reba that he and Barbra jean were getting a divorce and that she was taking Henry to live in her home town. She was leaving tomorrow and the divorce would be final in a month or two. Then he sat down on the couch and actually started crying. She sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. As the emotions and thoughts ran around inside her like some one had just kicked the ant hill.

Well, if you've got no-one to give your heart to  
And if you've searched and you can't find the truth  
When they tell you this time to let go  
Well, I'll always be here - don't you know 

Why did Barbra Jean want a divorce, were they both ok with it, what was so wrong in their marriage, what is he gonna do now. How will this affect the kids?

I wonder why, I wonder why, I wonder why 

Now Brock sold his house and practically lived in Reba's house till he got another condo. One day he walked in through the kitchen and say Reba sitting on the couch tears slowly rolling down her face. Deal or No Deal was on so he knew it wasn't the TV.

Every time I look at you I feel the blues  
Can't hide the pain inside  
No-one ever told me that my heart could break a hundred-thousand times

He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Sad show?" he asked

"Ya this girl lost" she sniffled He rolled his eyes

"What's up Reba?" he asked.

Never in a million years I thought the tears could break a heart of stone  
If you need me let me know 

She and Brock were out to the playground watching Elizabeth and her two little brothers play around.

Brock was talking about his new job. And what was going on in his life. They were getting to be great friends then two months ago he moved out. That tore her heart out even more. But she has become an expert at hiding her heart around him.

Oh, nobody told me bout the wind and the trees  
And the summer breeze and  
You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders

Years went on and she and Brock were best of friends. But she fell ill and now he was back to living with her and taking care of her. but everyday she fell further and further into this sickness.

And the light is slipping through  
And I've seen the sun catching your eye  
Like the moon in the sky 

Then one day she gave up and let the sickness take her. Brock found her dead on her bed in the morning. He never got over it and cried every time he saw a photo or someone who looked like her. And he visited her grave every day.

Every time I look at you I feel the blues  
Can't hide the pain inside  
No-one ever told me that my heart could break a hundred-thousand times

Fife years later Brock was found dead on the couch. He had taken an overdose of painkillers and died in his sleep.

There was a bright light and he was in the grave yard in front of Reba's grave. He had no idea how he got there.

"Brock? Brock? Are you here" he heard some one cry in the distance.

"Over here!" he shouted back.

Then Reba appeared from behind a large gravestone. He ran up to her and brought her into his arms. And twirled her around. She giggled the whole way.

And though you've never asked me to believe its true  
I've loved you from the start

Then he set her down and kissed her long and herd poring all of his trapped feelings into it. And to his surprise and joy she kissed him back. And they felt their hearts healing and becoming whole for the first time in a long, long time.

Oh I've got to find a way to mend today  
These wings that need to fly

They broke the kiss and forgave each other for all of the heart ache hey had caused in each others lives.

No-one ever told me that my heart could break a hundred-thousand times

Never in a million years, I thought the tears could break a heart of stone

He hugged her tight and whispered "I love you" into her ear. She smiled and whispered "I love you too." As they faded into the night.

If you need me let me know

Reviews would be amazing, tell me if you liked it, if you didn't like it, what I could do better next time, or even if you want to give an idea for a fanfic or something, just please review.


End file.
